Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is that of a “secondary” or “bonus” game which may be played in conjunction with a “basic” game. The bonus game, which is typically entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome of the basic game, may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game. Such a bonus game produces a significantly higher level of player excitement than the basic game because it provides a greater expectation of winning than the basic game.
Another concept that has been employed to enhance player entertainment and achieve player loyalty is the use of progressive games. In the gaming industry, a “progressive” game historically involves collecting coin-in data from participating gaming device(s) (e.g., slot machines), contributing a percentage of that coin-in data to a progressive jackpot amount, and awarding that jackpot amount to a player upon the occurrence of a certain jackpot-won event. A jackpot-won event typically occurs when a “progressive winning position” is achieved at a participating gaming device. If the gaming device is a slot machine, a progressive winning position normally corresponds to alignment of progressive jackpot reel symbols along a certain payline. The initial progressive jackpot is a predetermined minimum amount. That jackpot amount, however, progressively increases as players continue to play the gaming machine without winning the jackpot. Further, when several gaming machines are linked together such that several players at several gaming machines compete for the same jackpot, the jackpot progressively increases at a much faster rate, which leads to further player excitement. Typically, once the progressive jackpot is awarded, the jackpot amount is reset to the predetermined minimum amount.
In existing progressive games, there may be a single progressive jackpot or multiple progressive jackpots that may be awarded. Each progressive jackpot is typically awarded upon the occurrence of a single, qualifying jackpot-won event (e.g., a predetermined symbol combination on an active payline of the base game). Moreover, the progressive jackpot will typically continue to grow, without restriction, based on coin-in contributions until the progressive-winning symbol combination is achieved. In addition, the probability of achieving the qualifying jackpot-won event and, thus, winning a particular progressive jackpot is typically fixed prior to initiation of the wagering game, and remains fixed throughout game play. While some progressive game features provide some enhanced excitement, there is a continuing need to develop new features for progressive games to satisfy the demands of players and operators. Such new features for progressive games will further enhance player excitement, perpetuate player loyalty, and thus increase game play.